


Take Heart

by InArduisFidelis



Category: Young Samurai Series - Chris Bradford
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Returning Home, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InArduisFidelis/pseuds/InArduisFidelis
Summary: Despite everything that has happened, Jack Fletcher finds his return home to be hard to face.
Relationships: Jack Fletcher & Jess Fletcher
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Take Heart

Jack Fletcher stood on the ship's prow, looking out at the dark landmass as it slowly grew bigger.

England. Home, sweet home.

It had been a long seven years since he left on that fateful voyage and he was no longer the person he once was. Would Jess still recognise him? With all he had done, did he even deserve to barge into whatever life she had made for herself?

"Jack," called a voice from behind. Jack sighed and turned his head back to Yori and Akiko. That should be Jess's decision, not his.

And towards that choice they sailed. 


End file.
